Easter or whatever
by Red Ivy 06
Summary: This is just a very short story I wrote because I'm bored out of my mind. So still hope you enjoy though. ; )


**Hey people, I not really sure what to do and I'm bored so here is an Easter story for ya'll. If you don't celebrate Easter then maybe you should go over to my other stories and read those, instead, yes...no... You know what enough rambling, story time.**

"RED, KITTYCAT ! Guess what day it is!" Ivy and Selina heard Harley excitedly exclaim running into the one bedroom all three of the woman shared. "Sunday." Selina said a little confused. "Guys come on. IT'S EASTER." Harley shouted with a big smile on her face. "And." Ivy said, not amused. "Really guys." Harley said her smile turning onto a small frown. "Harls we are the three most feared woman in Gotham. Why would we celebrate any holiday." Ivy said. "She has a point Harley, why would we celebrate any holiday?" Selina questioned. "Please guys, not even like any candy or anything." Harley said trying to convince them, that Easter is fun. Both of the woman didn't respond. "I love you guys, but you guys can be a real pain in the ass and buzz kills." Harley said plopping down on her bed, with her arms crossed pouting. "Don't pout Harls , you're just going to have to get used to our options on celebrating holidays." Ivy said, throwing a pillow at Harley. "We can't even go rob a few place, a lot of stores will be closed." Harley said only to be meet with silence. Harley began to sigh loudly. She walked up to Ivy and sighed as loud as she could in Ivy's ear. Ivy was used to this so she didn't let it break her. Harley continued to sigh loudly.. "Harley, if we do something with you will you leave us alone, afterwards?" Ivy questioned. Harley just nodded her head in response. "Okay, Harley so what exactly do you want to do?" Selina asked, walking over to the book shelf were her black cat was sound asleep. "Hmm, how do you guys feel about wearing sexy bunny outf..." Harley was cut off quickly by both woman. "NO!" They both replied. "Worth a shot." Harley said. "Are you sure?" Harley asked with little hope. "Yes!" Both woman said standing their ground. "ARE YOU SURE!" Harley exclaimed. "Harley if we wear the bunny outfits will you stop whining?" Selina asked grabbing her cat from the book shelf. "Yup." Harley replied. Ivy and Selina both let out a big sign and Harley just grinned. "Come on guys let's go customize our outfits." Harley said said dragging them both along.

**Time Passing**

No I'm not wearing this!" Ivy exclaimed, in an outraged tone. "I'm not gonna lie I kind of like the sexy bunny." Selina said getting a squeal of delight from Harley and a glare from Ivy. "I thought you were on my side." Ivy said. "Well, now she's on mine so, ha." Harley said, in a childish tone. "I am still on your side Ivy I just like the way the bunny suit looks on me." Selina said. "Oh, come on we all look great." Harley said giving them both a hug. "Well I still don't like mine." Ivy said with a frown on her face. Ivy looked in to the mirror to see her new designed bunny suit. It had a heart shaped neck line (which Harley decided to make Ivy's lower then her's and Selina's, why the I don't know) it was a darker green so her emerald eyes almost have a glow effect, and...it was pretty much her basic criminal suit just in sexy bunny suit form. Selina's suit was mostly black but it had a few purple pieces in it. Harley's suit well that one is a little harder to explain...just use your imagination. "Okay we have the suits on what do we do now?" Selina asked. "We go to the criminal bar, duh." Harley said. "And what watch you drink yourself unconscious?" Ivy questioned, sarcastically.. "Maybe..." Harley said putting her arms around Ivy and Selina. "Guys all in wanted was to spend some time with you guys." Harley said. "And the sexy bunny outfits was just and added plus cause it's Easter." She ended. "Harley if you wanted to have a girls night you could have just asked." Selina said. "Yeah you don't need to use a holiday as an excuse." Ivy said. "Aww, I love you guys." Harley said hugging them both. "Come let's go." Ivy said. "You guy are going to actually wear the bunny suits?" Harley questioned. "It is Easter after all. Why not." Selina said. Harley just smiled at both her friends. They all walked out of their hideout to make their way to the bar. "By the way Ivy I'm doing you a favor, maybe Two Face won't have to get drunk to hit on you." Harley teased her friend. "Whatever Harls." Ivy replied.

**The End**

**So this was super short I know, but I was just bored so you got this. Anyway Happy Easter and if you don't celebrate Easter just have a good day in general. Bye people.**


End file.
